knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1905.
| ČEŽNJA Gdje ste?... Ja budan na prozoru stojim Naslonjen čelom na staklo... Sve spava... Noć sjajna, kô da po oknima mojim Polako šušti vaša kosa plava... U ove čase zvijezdâ i snovâ U vašu baštu ja sam dolazio; Mirisao je jorgovan i zova, I mrki čempres povijô se ti'o. U ove čase vi ste ruža bili, Ja leptir bio što na cvijet pada; Ah, vaše kose, oči, smijeh mili, I vaše tijelo i ljepota mlada Opiše mene... Mi bjesmo u raju, Jabuke slatke berući sa grana... Dok slavuj pjeva i zvijezde sjaju I rasipa se miris jorgovana. No sve je prošlo... Kô jablan bez rose Sam ginem sada i u čežnji stojim... Noć, sjajna, kô da svila vaše kose Polako šušti po oknima mojim. MRAZ Vrhove brda sjaj jutarnji žari, Srebrna magla diže se sa grma; Visoko šume jablanovi stari I potok teče kao čista Sve se veseli. Samo neko plače Duboko negdje, u mrazu, u grobu, Uzdiše, jeca, sve jače i jače- Zove me da mu olakšam tegobu. O srce moje, ti me nemoj zvati, Utjehe tebi ja ne mogu dati... Sudba je tvoja kao sudba noći Što vječno luta da dostigne sunce: Prelazi mora, pustare, vrhunce, No suncu nigda, nigda neće doći. NA UBOGOM POLJU Na ubogom polju moga zavičaja Ne čuje se pjesma veselja i žetve, Samo šum žalosni robinje Neretve Hladan vjetar nosi preko pusta kraja. Ovoj zemlji gospod sreće dao nije, Pritiskô je jadom i dugim; Dok se sunce rađa narodima drugim, Nas studena zima razdire i bije. O, zar nije dosta nevolje i tuge, I surova pute što reže i bode?! Vaj, uzaman more naše krvi ode... Moja jadna zemljo, mi smo i sad sluge. Gdje su naše muke?... Gdje su naše žrtve? Zar ne čuje niko: sve jače i jače Krv naših otaca kako ljuto plače I kako se tresu one kosti mrtve? Teško nama!... Eno, tuđin se veseli I sva blaga naša otima i hara... I bog mu pomaže i njime se stara, A naš crni seljak crna hljeba želi. Na ubogom polju svoga zavičaja On ne pjeva pjesmu veselja i žetve... Samo šum žalosni robinje Neretve Hladan vjetar nosi preko pusta kraja. NE VJERUJ... Ne vjeruj u moje stihove i rime Kad ti kažu, draga, da te silno volim, U trenutku svakom da se za te molim I da ti u stabla urezujem ime- Ne vjeruj! No kasno, kad se mjesec javi I prelije vrh modrijeh krša, Tamo gdje u grmu proljeće leprša I gdje slatko spava naš jorgovan plavi, Dođi, čekaću te! U časima tijem, Kad na grudi moje priljubiš se čvršće, Osjetiš li, draga, da mi tijelo dršće, I da silno gorim ognjevima svijem, Tada vjeruj meni, i ne pitaj više! Jer istinska ljubav za riječi ne zna; Ona samo plamti, silna, neoprezna, Niti mari, draga, da stihove piše! STRAŠNA JE OVO NOĆ Strašna je ovo noć! Ogrnulo se nebo pokrovom crnim, U dimu oblaka mjesec tinja, A divlja pučina sinja Urla, vrije i bjesni I pjenu baca u svod nebesni; Po obalama cvile Drveta tamna, Povijaju se tužno - kô crna majka Nad odrom sina svog... Strašna je ovo noć! U maloj prašnjivoj sobi, Što jednim oknom gleda U mutnu pučinu morsku, Na samrtnom odru leži mi brat, Leži pjesnik moj, Leži slavuj moj. S dušom se bori I u me gleda Blagim i krupnim očima. Mršavo, ispijeno lice Smrtnom vatrom gori. On pomoći od mene ište, Zove me: "Brate, pomozi!" A ja mu uzmem ruku, Blijedu suvu ruku, Hladnu kô mraz, I tješim brata svog, A u meni se kida duša, I grcam i gušim suze, Da ih ne vidi on - Rođeni brat moj, Rođeni pjesnik moj. O, kamo sreće da mjesto tebe Na odar leći mogu, Da ti oduzmem sve muke i bole I u tvom oknu snova Da vidim onaj žar Mladosti, sreće tvoje! Al' sve što mogu Jedno je, bore moj, Što se nad tvojim odrom Svesrdno molim bogu: "Čuvaj mi, bože, pjesnika mog! O, čuvaj, bože, slavuja mog! I ne daj da 'vako mlad Ovdje, u pustom kraju, U tuđem zavičaju, Zaklopi oči mudre! Vrati mu mir, snagu i nade! Ne ubi', bože, slavuja svog, Što tako divno Pozdravljat znade Svijetlu zoru tvoju, I ishod jasnih zvijezda, I govor plavog mora, I smiraj sunca tvoga! Ne ubi', bože, srce ovo Što svakog ljubi! U njemu teče čisti izvor Istine svete; U njemu sija sunce Pravde i ljudskog dobra, - Ne ubi', bože, slavuja svog!" Tako ja mislim, molim se tajno, Al' tamo daleko, ćuti bog Kô hladni kamen, kô dželat mračni... Strašna je ovo noć! Ogrnulo se nebo pokrovom crnim, U dimu oblaka mjesec tinja, A divlja pučina sinja Urla, vrije i bjesni I pjenu baca u svod nebesni; Po obalama cvile Drveta tamna, Povijaju se tužno - kô crna majka Nad odrom sina svog... Strašna je ovo noć! Ovdje, u pustom kraju, U tuđem zavičaju, U maloj prljavoj sobi, Na jadnim rukama mojim Umire pjesnik moj, Umire slavuj moj... O ZEMLJO MOJA... O zemljo moja, što te tako boli? Zašto me vječno trzaju i more Jauci dugi iz tvoje dubine? "To moje srce premire i gine U tvrdom mrazu, bez sunca i zore." Zar tvome srcu ne dopire oganj Našijeh srca? Zar duše sinova Ne griju tebe plamenima svojim? "Ja davno, davno ostavljena stojim Sama, u ruci sudbe i v'jekova." Pa ko će teške razdrobiti sante Na tvome srcu? Ko li će iz tame Trgnuti tebe s tvojim robljem "Ja mrtve iz sna uzdasima budim, Jer nema živih da umiru za me!..." NOĆ POD OSTROGOM Odahnite, grudi, u ovoj slobodi, Na ovoj visini gdje sam gospod bdije, A ti, brdska vilo, amo k meni hodi Da pjevamo pjesmu koja duše grije. Gle, noć tiha brodi i odorom mekom, Prepunom zvijezda, krš pokriva goli; I ja čujem kako, u carstvu dalekom, Pred oltarom neba za nj se bogu moli. Ovo nije vjetar sa visokih strana Što polako slazi pa vrh grma tine, To njezina duša U molitvi blagoj javi se i mine. Dok tamo daleko, za vrhove one Što se k nebu dižu kao znamen sveti, Svečano i mirno jasna užba tone I kô zlatna kruna spram istoka trepti. U meni se rađa jedno zlatno doba, Jedno žarko sunce sve veće i veće; Kao da sam vladar od svijeta oba, U duši mi puno pokoja i sreće. Ovdje u slobodi blizu boga stojim, A preda mnom, doli, slobodna i smjela, Plava Zeta teče i hujanjem svojim Uspavljuje skromna crnogorska sela. Kako je lijepa! Kako li je mio Onaj govor vala u dubokoj noći! Kô Simzerla dobra da se javlja ti'o Svevaskrsnom pjesmom negdje u samoći. O rijeko srpska, koliko je dana Krv osvetna tekla u bistroj ti vodi - Da sada, pod sjenkom lovorovih grana, Putnicima pričaš o vječnoj slobodi! Gledajući tebe ja, pun snaga novi', Gledam u budućnost domovine moje, I cjelivam dušom tebe i krš ovi, Ovaj bedem tvrdi gdje orlovi stoje. Ja znam: jednog dana sa obala tvoji' Genije će poći preko srpskih strana, I roblje, što sada pogruženo stoji, Propojaće himnu vaskrsnijeh dana. Hoće, ako bog da! I grobovi travni Naših praotaca plinuće u žaru: Da pozdrave djela pokoljenja slavni' I slave na srpskom oltaru. Odahnite, grudi, ovdje, u slobodi, Ovdje blizu neba, pod svetim! Gle, nebesa trepte, zlatna užba brodi, - Vilo, daj mi krila, da letim, da letim! KOVAČ Noć mračna i pusta. Mraz hvata i bije. U čađavoj kuje kovač stari; Na domaku ognja lice mu se žari, Niz kosmate prsi znoj potokom lije. Pod udarom snažnim lete iskre krupne K'o da se meteor rasipa u noći, I on, s teškim maljem u ovoj samoći, Izgleda k'o simbol snage nedostupne. Trudi su ga časi stvorili u čelik - O, kako je O, kako je velik, I sjajan k'o veče na vrsima jela!... I dokle po selu šušti grmlje drače, On garavom rukom zamahuje jače, I s nakovnja leti snoplje zlatnih strela... IZ "SALONA" 1. Perika Otmeno društvo. Tonu lake dirke Pod prstićima jedne lepe gospe; U svakom zvuku kao da se prospe Miris od ruža. I kraj slatke svirke Sve nemi, ćuti i čeka svršetak - Pa onda tapšu i razgovor krenu: Svi hvale gospu i veštinu njenu. Ona se smeje i popravlja cvetak U gustoj kosi. Lepo oko njeno Gori i vara... Najedanput smijeh Osu se svuda i u dama svijeh Lepezom beše lice zaklonjeno. Šta je?! Mlad docent, zdravo bleda lika, Ljubeći ruku jedne dame plave, Slučajno kihnu i s njegove glave U njeno krilo pade mu perika. 2. U tuzi "Ja znadem, gospo, da vas srce boli Za vernim mužem, što ga sudba uze; Al' šta se može? Ubrišite suze, - Ta bog je dobar, on vas i sad voli. Neće vas tako pustiti, madama, Da vaša mladost bez utjehe vene". "Jest, bog je dobar, i on voli mene, Al' recite mi, šta ću 'vako sama?" I mladi doktor setnu damu motri I zapita je tiho, s bolom pravim: "Kad mogu doći da vam društvo pravim?" "Sutra po podne, tako, od dva do tri". 3. Ona Lep je to čovek naš ministar pravde! On voli društvo i pojmi mu značaj; Večeras, eto, pozvao je na čaj Gospodu stranu i mnoge odavde. On vam je uzor i dobrota sama! Pa kako mome mužu piše blago: "Meni će biti osobito drago Ako večeras gospu vidim s vama!" Ah, jedva čekam da nastupi veče! Staviću na se svileno odelo. "Divno vam stoji, kao sneg je belo!" Nekih mi dana on ljubazno reče. Uvek me tako predusreta lepo I poštuje mi mimo druge dame, I sve bi, sve bi učinio za me, Pa stoga mnoge zavide mi slepo. On sa mnom često šeta starim parkom, U lepom zboru provedemo vreme, I više puta, u smehu, pun treme, Ruku mi stisne svojom rukom žarkom. Učtiv je jako i pun mudrog takta! On mi je mužu učinio mnogo, Bez njega ne bi ni koraka mogô, Vječno bi samo prepisivô akta. I zato njega moj muž jako štuje, Ceni mu razum i karakter vrli, - Pa sada sretan zanosno me grli I moju čednost u zvezdice kuje. *** Zar te više nikad zagrliti neću? Zar ću vječno 'vako ostati da lijem U samoći suze, i da pijem? Zar te više nigda zagrliti neću? Gle, suv jedan listak dršće na drveću, Ostavljen, pa tužno uzdiše sve jače: Tako moje srce raščupano plače Što te nikad više zagrliti neću. Proljeće će doći i opet će laka Zavijorit ševa nebu pod oblaka Pjevajući jasno veselje i sreću. Sve će novu radost osjetiti tada, Samo moje srce umiraće s jada, Jer te više nigda zagrliti neću... *** Ja mišljah da je, u dnu duše moje, Preminô davno svaki spomen na te, Na tvoju baštu, na guste I ruže što ti pod prozorom stoje; I da te mrzim silno i beskrajno Za ljute rane što ih srcu zada, Da nikad neću pun suza i jada Pred tvojim likom uzdahnuti tajno. Al' kad me dovede da s drugom Besvesno panem u ljubavne mreže, Ah, moje srce oštro gvožđe reže, I tada poznah, sa bolom i tugom, Kako sam jadan i kako te volim. Pa sklapam ruke i za te se molim. OBLAK U dobu ruža, kada trepti mladost, Kada je nebo kao plava svila, Mi smo se sreli, i ti si mi bila Duši božanstvo, a srcu sva radost. Bila si ljepša od svakoje druge, I ja sam ti se u zanosu kleo; I ti si, draga, kao oganj vreo, Gorila sa mnom puna čežnje duge. Nikada nije jednog dana bilo Bez poljubaca i bez strasti prave; Mnoge li ruže i ljubice plave Prosuh na njedra i na tvoje krilo! Ta koliko smo puta, sjedeć sami Na staroj klupi ispod vrbe one, Gledali sunce kako za vrh tone I kako mirno gasi se u tami?! U gustoj grivi vrbinijeh grana Zadnji su ognji umirali ti'o, Crveni, žarki, kô tvoj obraz mio, Kô ljubav naša prvih zlatnih dana. I ti si bila ozarena njima, I gledala si u zapad daleko, Dok je pred nama srebrn potok tekô Kô slatka pjesma, kao laka rima. No jednom - znaš li kad ti dođoh ono? Ja u tvom oku vidjeh svoj mrak grobni, Ja na tvom čelu vidjeh oblak kobni, Ja u tvom glasu čuh mrtvačko zvono, - I ja sam umro... Grčevitom šakom Sa tvoga čela zgrabih kobnu tamu I jurnuh s njome, ostavih te samu - Niti se vratih. No u času svakom Ja mislim na te: u dnu duše mrtve, Kao pod zemljom i pločama grobnim, Umire ljubav pod oblakom kobnim; - Dođi da vidiš patnju tvoje žrtve... ŽELJA Bože, kad jednom mine život ovi I ti u slavi budeš onaj isti Bog pravde vječne, svega izvor čisti, I tvojom voljom bude svijet novi, O, tada mene u leptira stvori, A žene divne nek su ruže mile, I mome srcu vrelom tvoje sile Podari ognja i raj mu otvori: Sa jednog cvijeta da drugome hrlim, Da pijem slasti i da silno grlim Stvorove nage što ih sjaj obliva, Pa ljubeć tako dušom, srcem strasnim, Neka izgorim na ružama krasnim I nek mi puhor u njima počiva... POŠLJE ZABAVE Otkad me nisi pogledala tako! Oko ti bješe kao u djeteta: U njemu radost i molitva sveta, I vjere i čeznuće lako. U onom času više nisam znao Da moje srce u ranama plače, Da sam već davno u ponore pao I da me magla okiva sve jače. Meni si bila kao onog dana Kad prvu, milu kitu jorgovana Drhtavom rukom stidljivo mi dade; Kad moja duša, ushićena, čista, Od tvoga sjaja kô nebo zablista I tebi, draga, pod groce pade... BRAĆA Na prestolu, u porfiri, sjedi tiran mračna lika, Oko njega ropske sluge, sami krvnik do krvnika. - Njegova je duša grotlo, crni ponor i strahota, Gdje se klupko hladnih zmija u otrovu svome mota. Svakog dana nove žrtve gavranovi gladni kljuju, Svakog dana narod pišti i duge se kletve čuju. Sve, što nije ropski znalo da pred grešni presto gmiže, Sve, što bješe časno, sveto i pred njime glavu diže, U podzemlju dubokomu, na gomili od kosturâ, Sve ledenu samrt nađe od dželata i torturâ. Strepi zemlja, narod dršće, i tiranski jaram vlači, Traži Boga, sunca hoće, al' se pusto nebo mrači. Tako traja dugo, dugo, dok prekipi muka mnoga, I brat bratu ruku steže i zakle se krvlju Boga: Na lešinu svog Pilata, svog krvnika, nogom stati, I njegovu mrsku glavu gavranima gladnim dati, Sa bedema otadžbine nek zaori glas slobode, I na mračnom, pustom nebu vaskrsne se zv'jezde rode. Spremna družba čeka, vreba, al' prodade Juda brata: Okovane osvetnike dovedoše pred dželata. Mrko gleda krvnik stari na pedeset divnih glava, Na pedeset plamenova, na pedeset mladih lava. Mrko gleda, a satanski na licu mu osm'jeh igra, I surova duše žedni divljom žeđu divljeg tigra: "Tražite me!... Dobro došli!... Ja iroje take slavim! - Čekaćete u mom dvoru, dok darove za vas spravim"... I na vrata od tamnica, čuj ključevi teški zvone, - Kao sunce na smiraju, divna družba u mrak tone... Raduje se grešnik crni i igra mu srce hladno, Pa premišlja: kakvim darom da dariva roblje gladno. Misli dželat, a oko mu k'o krvavi blesak mača! "Sluge, reče, k meni brže dovedite dva kovača"! Za čas bilo i pred njime stajala su po dva roba, Do dva brata mučenika - dva kostura iz dna groba. Premjeri ih zvijer žedna pa satanskom mržnjom gori, I, držeći žezlo sjajno ovako im krvnik zbori: "Mislite li da vas vratim vašem domu i slobodi, Čujte volju vašeg kralja, koga višnja pravda vodi: sakujte mi teške lance, kakvih jošte bilo nije, Svaki kolut neka dere, neka čupa, neka rije! U te lance, zažarene, povezaću psine ljute, Što mi rusu glavu traže i moj vjerni narod mute. Nek' se viju crvi gladni, neka sikću kao zmije, Nek' ih gvožđe usijano u podzemlju gladnom zgrije; Neka znade trulež pusta, kakve muke s neba slaze, Kad nevjerni na svog kralja ruku dižu i tron gaze!" Sretoše se dva junaka, na rukama sindžir zveknu, Al' k'o talas kada gruhne, glas duboki kroz dvor jeknu: "Tiranine, ne bilo te, svojih duša mi ne damo! Lance kovat' braći svojoj, krvoloče, mi ne znamo! Evo glave! Evo krvi! radi od nas šta ti drago, Ali lance ne kujemo za sve tvoje gnusno blago!" - "Šta?!" - kralj riknu... Gavran graknu, na nebu se oblak hvata, Pred dželatom krvavijem dva krvava leže brata. I dan gasne, sunce tone i dršćući, tužna lika, Oreolom sjajnom kruži mrtve glave mučenika... NOSTALGIJA Ja vidim, kad tajno tvoja suza pada, Na hladnoj terasi pri sjaju mjeseca, I tvoj glas ja čujem kako bono jeca Na odar od svile kada kloneš mlada. K'o robinja crna, nijema i vjerna, Tebe moja duša prati svako doba; Zar ne čuješ nigda uzdah k'o sa groba - Ne osjećaš miris pelena čemerna? U baštama tvojim ono rosa nije, To su suze duše, što ih dugo lije Pri sjaju zvijezda u gluhom pokoju. U kandilu tvome to žižak ne gori, To ti duša moja svoj blagoslov zbori I prosipa na te tužnu svjetlost svoju. OHRIDSKA VILA O jezero moje, ne žamori, ćuti - Vjereniče dragi, počivaj mi sad! Da u ovoj noći, što se kobno muti, Sama nebu kažem svoj golemi jad! Bože mučenikâ, o, kaži mi, dokle Uzdisati moram 'vako uzaman? Zar Ti ovu zemlju ostavi i prokle, Da krv svoje djece gleda svaki dan? Koliko v'jekova proteče i minu, Da kroz suze gledam u maglenu kob! A još niti svanu, niti istok sinu, Niti sunca vidje okovani rob. O, da li će ikad na obale ove Dojezditi divni brat i osvetnik, Pod zastavom slave i slobode nove U jezeru mome da ogleda lik? Teško meni, teško! Sa Urvine moje, Bože, čujem samo Markov uzdisaj: Još daleko jutra naše slave stoje, Kroz olovnu maglu ne probija sjaj. Još će mnogo biti jauka i rana, Još će crno roblje, gmizati k'o crv; U jezeru tvome još će mnogo dana Gluho nebo gledat' lešine i krv... SRPSKA HIMNA Bože, na polja Zemlje ove Vaskrsa zlatnim suncem sjaj! Pobedu, vence Slave nove Kralju i rodu srpskom daj! Verom otaca Što slobodu Preliše krvlju, daruj nas! Da nam u svetu I u rodu Ostane svetlih dela glas! K'o šarna svetlost Duge pune Što s neba goni crni mrak, Nek' dragi kamen Srpske krune Spasenja srpskog bude znak! Nek' beli or'o Prene, sine, I nove slave da nam plod; S Avale plave Nek' se vine - Jedinstvom svetim spase rod!